Sally
Introduction Sally is a 26 year old women who travels the sea much like a pirate would. She is also a doctor who spent most of her life learning the ways of a doctor to treat anyone injure or illness. Appearance Sally wears black pants and a blue shirt with a white labcoat over it. Her hair is golden brown and in a pony tail most of the time when she is working on saving a life or working on a cure of all illnesses. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Though she might not look it. Sally marksmanship is right on the mark 95% of the time. She is able to hit a apple of a person's head without harming said person. Hand to Hand Combat Though not as strong Sally is still able to handle herself in a hand to hand fight when the time calls for it. Physical Strength Sally isn't as strong as most people, However she is no means weak. Being able to lift a fully grown man and put him in a bed without sweating though it might be safe to say Sally was in doctor mode at the time. Sally doesn't use her abilty to fight but to heal. Agility Normally Sally is able to walk/run as fast as a normal person. However when her patient tries to escape she is able to catch them with ease to keep them from hurting themselves. Endurance When push comes to shove Sally will endure high amounts of pain in order to show her patent that she can, Though she is unable to do it all the time. Weapons Blow darts with strong sleep meds. Two flick lock pistols that have darts with sleep meds in them. A dagger to use in self defence. Relationships Crew Does your character have friends or a group of friends Family Sally's family is unknown Allies/ Friends Enemies People your character can't wait to defect Other People who your character met that are so so History Sally was born on the sea and was found by a doctor on Drum Island when she was barely a year old in a basket, The doctor took Sally in and once old enough taught her about medicine, Sally asorbed everything like a sponge and treated her first illness when she was 14. Though trail and error when making medicine Sally soon was making her own form of meds to help those in need. When Sally was 16 however the man that took her in was killed forcing her flee, Though angry at what King Wapol had done, She didn't let it cloud her judgement on all kings. After a few months Sally made it to East Blue and traveled to different islands learning all she could. After two years Sally had visited almost each island once and learned all she could. She then traveled to South Blue and learned there for another two year Sally learned different things and at the same time was reminded on what she already learned. She then became a member of a pirate crew for a short time until escaping and hiding away on an island on the grand line where she met two girls both different from the world and both haunted for different reasons. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Quotes OK Either i can do this the easy way or hard way. Either way your not leaving until your healed so which way is it going to be? Well i did give her a pick. *sighs* Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Caring16